Arranged Marriage
by Reincarnations
Summary: The story of the daughter of Zeus who ends up being engaged because of her father's mistake.


**This story will only go on if I get about 15ish reviews asking for it to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Kane Chronicles.**

* * *

This is the story of the magicians coming to Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods to train peacefully, in search of help from an enemy that they cannot defeat. Two magicians, brother and sister, knows two demigods, boyfriend and girlfriend, who they thought could convince their friends to help them. Their two kind together would be the beginning of a powerful alliance.

Or so they thought.

Before we begin with the main story, let me tell you about a deal that _all_ of the gods have kept quiet about. This deal, or treaty if you will, was between the Roman/Greek god of the skies, Zeus/Jupiter, and the Egyptian god of the dead, Osiris. The only reason a treaty was made was because Zeus did something that was not his to do.

He tried to turn a mortal into an Egyptian goddess.

Zeus's attempt was futile because it didn't work. Yes, the mortal now had Egyptian blood in her, but she was no more a goddess than she was to begin with.

Maybe I should tell you why Zeus tried to turn her into a goddess before I go any further.

You see, Zeus wanted to turn the mortal because he was in-love with her, more than he was with his wife Hera. Zeus thought if the mortal was a goddess, he would be able to divorce Hera to marry her. Like I said before, his plan didn't work.

Osiris found out a few days afterwards and thought about killing the mortal to punish Zeus for his actions. However, he decided against it after discovering one small, yet important, detail.

The mortal was pregnant.

Osiris and Zeus argued about what actions needed to be done. After hours and hours of yelling at each other, they agreed to wait until the child was born. If the child had any Egyptian blood, then they would do something about it. If the child had no Egyptian blood, then Osiris forget the incident ever happened. Sadly, Zeus agreed, being completely alright with the possibility of his newborn child dying.

The child, a little girl, had Egyptian blood in her.

Osiris was puzzled. Yes, the baby girl was born illegal (as Zeus had broken with a pact with his brothers by having her), but the child was not responsible for her father's actions. By the way Zeus was acting, it sounded like he didn't care about her.

Osiris made Zeus a deal. When the child has grown up into a responsible woman, she will be married off to Osiris's adopted son, Anubis. Zeus agreed almost immediately, thinking that the punishment was nothing he should worry about.

When the little girl was over nine years old, she met Anubis by complete accident. The child ran away from home after discovering her two year old brother was killed. On the first night she ended up sleeping in a cemetery and woke up by Anubis less than thirty minutes later. The two talks for hours and ended up talking until the next night. In that time the two discovered their joint secret.

They are each other's fiancé.

Before any more could be said about that subject, the child fell asleep on the god, for she had been awake longer than she should have. Anubis didn't bother moving the child, but instead stayed as long as it was needed of him. It was strangely comfortable for the two to be together.

The two kept in contact with each other over the years. Every couple weeks they would meet up to talk about who knows what and the little girl would end up falling asleep on Anubis again and again.

Their routine broke when the girl (twelve years old now) met a fourteen year-old boy who was the son of Hermes. The two traveled together and met a seven year old girl, who was the daughter of Athena. When the eldest two became a year older (thirteen and fifteen, respectively), they had stopped in an abandoned building by the wishes of Zeus's daughter. Turned out the only reason she wanted to stop was because she knew Anubis would be waiting on her there.

Anubis warned her that something terrible was going to happen to her. He advised that her and two companions will have to go to a place called Camp Half-Blood. The son of Hermes didn't want to trust the Egyptian god and neither did the daughter of Athena. The only reason they went along with it was because the daughter of Zeus was able convince them of so. On the way, the trio met a satyr who lead them the to their destination.

That's when the terrible thing happened.

The four where only a few hundred meters away from entering camp when they were being chased by monsters; cyclops to be more exact. The daughter of Zeus distracted the creatures while the other three tried to make it inside the camp. The child ended up getting injured by the cyclops and her father turned her into a tree so she wouldn't die. She, in her tree form, ended up creating the border that now protects Camp Half-Blood.

Years passed before she was turned back into a human. She became the lieutenant of Artemis and swore herself to maidenhood thinking she would never see Anubis again.

Oh how wrong I ended up being.


End file.
